<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Is it too late? by Darkchi13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27159427">Is it too late?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkchi13/pseuds/Darkchi13'>Darkchi13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Phineas and Ferb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Day 4, Fear, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Perry is not fearless, Perryshmirtz Week, Sadness, Takes place after Lights Candace Action, There For You, Worry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:49:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27159427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkchi13/pseuds/Darkchi13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Perry hasn't heard from Heinz since the cheese incident and something is wrong.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Heinz Doofenshmirtz &amp; Perry the Platypus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Perryshmirtz Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Is it too late?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My entry for day 4 of Perrysmirtz week.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Agent P. We need you to check on Doofenshmirtz. There has been no movement from him at all and he hasn’t called in sick. Either he is up to something truly evil or something has happened to him.”</p><p>Perry was up and moving before Monogram had finished speaking. Now that he was thinking about it, he hadn’t heard from Heinz since the cheese incident. Perry still maintained that it hadn’t been his fault. If the scientist hadn’t wanted Perry to eat the whole thing he shouldn’t have made it that delicious. </p><p>Jet pack on, break through the glass. It’s the little acts of destruction that matter in the end. There is a layer of dust over things and an unfinished inator stands in the middle of the room. Norm is standing off to the side not moving and Perry approaches him. </p><p>“Krrr,” he said, not sure what to expect.</p><p>“Oh, hello Perry the Platypus. Father went out to get a part for his inator. He told me to stay here so here I am.”</p><p>So. Heinz had gone out for a part and hadn’t come back. It had clearly been a while judging by the dust and Monogram hadn’t said anything about the scientist’s credit card being used so something must have happened between here and the store. Perry headed in the direction of Heinz’s favorite store. Every once in a while, he stopped a person and showed them Heinz’s photo.</p><p>“I didn’t see him,” a lady said. “But I did see his grandfather. He was muttering to himself-”</p><p>Perry’s heart leapt. That sounded like Heinz, but she had said grandfather?</p><p>“He collapsed and someone called 911. He was taken to the hospital.”</p><p>She might have said something else but Perry was already running. He made it through the hospital doors panting and booked it to the receptions desk. He jolted around it so she could see him and held up Heinz’s picture again. </p><p>“You must be here to see his grandfather. He’s on the 3rd floor room 7.”</p><p>Perry tipped his hat to her and moved quickly to the stairs. He had no patience for the elevator right now. He practically ran up the stairs and skidded through the open door of room seven before coming to a halt. Heinz was sitting in a bed scowling out a window. Perry’s hear thudded in his chest. He had seen Heinz after the age accelerator-inater backfired. He had looked at him, old and tired, and he had left. The platypus had assumed the scientist would fix it and yet here he was, looking even older and more tired than before. There was a heart monitor attached to him and it filled the room with a steady beat. Perry hesitated for a second before he jumped onto the bed. Heinz flinched and then squinted at him. </p><p>“Perry the Platypus?”</p><p>It was the same voice but creakier, older. Heinz reached out a wrinkly hand and Perry took it immediately. </p><p>“Oh. You’re really here.”</p><p>There was surprise in his voice. As if he had expected Perry to be a hallucination or something. Perry moved closer, not letting go of his hand, and chattered at him. </p><p>“I was working on fixing it, but I didn’t have all the parts and now they won’t let me leave,” Heinz complained. “I tried to explain it to them, but they just smile and tell me I’ll be okay. Of course I’ll be okay. I’m always okay.”</p><p>He didn’t continue as a coughing fit overtook him. Perry looked around and found a glass of water beside the bed. </p><p>“Oh, thank you Perry the Platypus.”</p><p>Heinz gratefully sipped from the straw as Perry held the glass steady for him. Perry waited until the scientist was done before sending a text to Peter the Panda.</p><p>
  <b>Inator accident. Heinz in hospital. Bring inator from his workshop to boys. Do not be seen. Once fixed bring inator to hospital 3rd floor room 7. #[ ]&gt; </b>
</p><p>If anyone could fix the inator it would be Phineas and Ferb. This was probably something Perry should handle himself, but he didn’t want to leave. He had this terrible feeling that if he left Heinz would disappear. It was an illogical fear, but he felt it anyway. So much for Perry the Platypus Fearless. </p><p>“You have to go?”</p><p>Heinz couldn’t quite keep the disappointment out of his voice and Perry shook his head. He reached out to take the scientist’s hand again. </p><p>“Krrr.”</p><p>His nemesis had always been good at interpreting Perry’s noises. Hopefully he understood this one too. Heinz squeezed Perry’s paw gratefully and started ranting about the hospital. Occasionally he would have to stop and have a coughing fit and each time Perry’s heart stopped. It felt like each one lasted longer than the last. </p><p>The platypus felt useless as he waited. He had gotten a confirmation text from Peter that the boys were working on the inator but he didn’t know how long it would take. The platypus looked at the wrinkled trembling hand in his and listened to the beep of the heart monitor in the background as Heinz talked. All he could do was be there for Heinz and hope Peter wasn’t too late.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>